


Little Horrors

by Day6Trash



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Day6 - Freeform, Drugs, Gore, Horror, I hope at least, I'm Sorry, Just a sad attempt at horror, Like really slow, M/M, Psychological Horror, Rape, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, They're still a band though, Trigger Warnings, i need to write this genre more so come and try it out with me, not relationship focused, slight Jaehyungparkian, slight sungpil, there just was an attempt, this will be a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day6Trash/pseuds/Day6Trash
Summary: It took time for Day6 to settle down in their new dorm.Who can blame them, they had lived in the same dorm for the last 4 years that they were a band, so living in a new environment would be a big step for them. It also didn't help that the weird shenanigans that are happening late at night (and during the day) are basically haunting them.





	1. P̴͕̫͖̠̻͈̮͘r̨҉͕̦̪̤͕o͈l̷̜͕̬̞̜͉͠͝o̵̻͓͔̖g̵͕̲̲͖̹̣͟u͏҉͓ę̤͔̻̭̲̦

It took time for Day6 to settle down in their new dorm. Who can blame them, they had lived in the same dorm for the last 4 years that they were a band, so living in a new environment would be a big step for them. It also didn't help that the weird shenanigans that would happen are haunting them.

But maybe haunting isn't the good word.

Day6 are living in a nightmare.

That sounds much better, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contact (or scream at) me, don't be shy （＾ｖ＾）
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Day6Trash_AO3)  
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/day6trash_ao3/)


	2. 2̧̦͕͐ͤ̌̎͊.͍͙͔̫͕̖̗0͌͌͌̓͛

“Hey guys, come take a look!” Brian said excitedly.

Brian was the first to walk into their new dorm, right now it was still completely empty. Their furniture would come in a day or two, but still, the boys couldn’t keep their curiosity inside and decided to explore the new dorms

“I claim the biggest room!” Jae cried out, wrapping his arm on Brian’s neck.

The group laughed but went with it. Jae and Brian were going to share the room anyway, so why not giving the two love birds a room they can make out in peacefully. What means not having the three other members needing to complain that they were “too intimidate” even though Sungjin and Wonpil weren’t any better.

“Will we just sleep on the floor,” Wonpil asked.

“I guess so… We were practically kicked out of our old dorm. I have no idea where else we could stay.”

Brian groaned, even though he wasn’t the oldest member, he did get back pain often and sleeping on the floor wouldn’t help him with that.

“Do we need to,” he whined.

Jae petted Brian on his shoulder; a small reassurance that he was there.

“I’m truly sorry Brian, but there’s no other option for now.”

“We can maybe sleep all together though… Let ourselves get used to the new environment and everything,” Wonpil requested.

The rest of the group thought it was a good idea, so they put stole some yoga maths from the dance groups from JYP and used them as sleeping mats. They slept in the living room.

“It’s still too early to sleep though,” Dowoon said.  
They all were settled down in their pyjamas -that were all just mostly long tees and underwear, except Wonpil who likes to have his legs covered.  
“Hm, Jae, don’t you have a laptop, can’t we watch some movies on there?”  
Jae nodded. They only had their most important items with them, like some clothes, phones and Jae had taken his laptop too. It was a hectic morning. It started with a loud bang and after that, the whole building needed to be evacuated. After that, the band only was only told that they needed to move to their new dorm and that they immediately needed to move to their new dorm. They still don’t understand why at all.

Jae woke up in the middle of the night from the feeling of desperation. They all had fallen asleep and the only light in the room came from his laptop. It had a blueish like tint to it. Jae quickly stood up before it was too late and made his usual way to the bathroom, only, he didn’t arrive at the bathroom. He opened the door, turned the lights on and saw that it was a supply closet. He reminded himself that it was, in fact, not a dream and that he really was in his new dorm. He turned off the lights again, but two white little dots flickered in front of his eyes. He quickly switched the light back on and saw a girl hanging from the wall, but just as soon as it appeared in front of Jae’s eyes, as soon as it was gone. Jae rapidly shut the door and went back to his members. He cuddled close to Brian, he completely forgot that he needed to pee, until the next morning when his bladder was basically burning and begging for a sweet release. Jae decided that the best option was to say nothing and blame it on the scary movie they had just watched…

Even though the image of the small girl, dressed in a pink dress, with her hair hanging down from the ceiling was engraved into his memory system and every time he seemed to close his eyes, he could see her completely white eyes piercing through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contact (or scream at) me, don't be shy （＾ｖ＾）
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Day6Trash_AO3)  
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/day6trash_ao3/)


	3. 3̝̯͆̿.̳̭͖͚̞̖͈0̵̮̮͕͓̝̭̿̅̃͛̑͊́

Even after weeks, Jae couldn’t seem to ignore it. He told Brian about it, but he said it was just his irrational fear of ghosts that got the best of him after watching a scary movie. Jae also thought it was just that; an image created by his own brain. At least, that was what he thought.

It was a Tuesday. Day6 was practicing and everything looked like it was normal. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except the weather maybe. It was storming outside. The trees were rustling as their branches were blown against the windows. Everyone could agree if you said you rather wanted to go home, curl up in a nice cozy blanket and watch sappy romance movies all day.

Wonpil just told his members he would go to the toilet real quick. They all just kind nodded, Brian said a small sure before turning all his attention back to his bass. Wonpil dashed out of the room and walked to the bathroom. As Wonpil was walking through the hallways, he could sense something unsettling about it. He didn’t know what it was, but his hands started to sweat as there were cold shivers running down his spine.

“You’re probably getting sick,” Wonpil told himself.

He walked into the toilets and did his thing. Afterwards, he washed his hands. He shot himself a glare in the mirror. He looked completely crazy. The unsettling feeling only grows, and Wonpil placed his face closer to the mirror, examining his face carefully.

“Seriously, what is wrong?”

He didn’t expect to get an answer, but a sound did start somewhere. Wonpil looked around the bathroom. The weird ticking sound only started to become louder and faster. He tried to go out of the room, but it was locked. He pulled and pushed the door, but no movement. The ticking started to get over into banging. Wonpil’s knees began to tremble.

Silence.

The mirror shattered. Thousands of glass pieces flew across the room, blood dripped down Wonpil’s hand. The door fell open, with Wonpil right after. His laid flat on the floor, a puddle of dark red blood started to form under him. Brian, who wanted to use the bathroom too, rushed to Wonpil as soon as he saw him lying there.

“Dude, are you okay?”

That was a pretty useless question. Of course, he wasn’t okay. Who would have been feeling great after experiencing something like that? Brian helped Wonpil up, but the boy seemed to be as weak as a sack of potatoes.

“I want to go home,” Wonpil whispered.

Wonpil looked down at Brian’s shirt, it was soaked in blood.

Wonpil muttered:” I’m sorry for staining your shirt, Younghyun-hyung.”

Brian frowned at Wonpil.

“What do you mean?”

The older boy didn’t even notice the bloodstains.

“You don’t see the blood-”

“Wonpil, did you hit your head? There is no blood? Come, I think it's good if I bring you home."

"No, wait-"

Wonpil tried to protest against his older member helping him, but it was no use. He wouldn't listen.

Wonpil had been just laying in bed, staring at the ceiling until Jae came into the room. His eyes were pacing around like he was looking for something. Wonpil sat up straight, looking at the oldest member who seemed seriously distressed about something.

"Jae?"

"Shush. No one should be hearing us right now..."

Jae checked if the door was closed before sitting down beside Wonpil.

"That thing what you experienced today... I believe you."

"What?"

"Something is haunting us Wonpil. Believe me."

Wonpil rolled his eyes at his member.

"You're talking bullshit."

"Believe me! This is something serious..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I normally don't write horror, please excuse me for that


	4. 4̸̱̙͔͉͉̱̯.̟0̮̭͢

When Sungjin woke up sweating, he would blame it on anything. The alcohol, the stress, his slight fever. Anything but whatever his oldest member has been trying to get into his head. The dorm wasn’t haunted- Jae was delusional… But this was the fourth time this happened and he always woke up at the exact same time, but constantly one exact minute later. Today it was 3:04 in the morning and he wanted nothing more than it to stop.

The dream started out normal, it always started out normal. It would start with the band coming to their dorm after practise, but as Sungjin wants to open the door, the key slips out of his hand. Sungjin would curse a little, crouch down and find that the key has disappeared. As he goes up, he will see his members are gone and the door is wide open. He inside, no sight of his members, but the lamps would all be on. As he puts his second step in the building, the door would close shut and all the lights will go out- the classic setting to any horror movie.

The thing is, Sungjin isn’t scared for this- But as he wants to go into his bedroom, looking for Wonpil, or anyone actually, he would step into the same living-room. And no matter which door he chooses, it is the same ending. A living-room, onto a living-room onto a living-room. And the deeper he gets into them, the more he loses his touch with reality. He loses all sensations and even the knowledge that it -is- all a dream, disappears right in front of his own eyes, making the leader feel helpless. There was no escape to the loop, only more rooms upon rooms, making him go crazy until he gets more and more terrified. And something that we all know is, we fear the unknown more than what we do know.

But, Sungjin was still lying awake in his bed and Wonpil wasn’t there beside him. Sungjin groaned tiredly and had to scrape his energy together to sit up straight. Only to slowly stumble out of bed. His feet hit the ice-cold floor, sending shivers down the leader’s spine. Sungjin pulled up his shoulders, wishing he went to bed with socks instead of having cold feet. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, there was still no sight of his boyfriend anywhere. Maybe he was in his own room, which was very unlikely because they always sleep together. Sungjin sighed deeply and went back to his bedroom.

Only, there wasn’t a bedroom. He was back in the living room. Sungjin frowned to himself. He could have sworn that he already had woken up from his dream. He looked at the clock; the time seemed to be right. He tried again, and again, and again, and again, and again. Another time upon another time until tears were stuck in his eyes. He tried to go back, only to find living-room upon living-room. He squeezed his eyes shut slamming the door as hard as he could open.

“Sungjin?” Sungjin opened his eyes, seeing Wonpil sitting up straight in his -their- bed. He had put on the light. It looked like he was scared.

“Wonpil?”

“What the fuck where you doing- You could have woken up the whole team by doing that! You have to be quiet.” Sungjin felt his throat stuck. His tongue was tied in a knot. Words were impossible to speak as he just quietly fell down to the floor. Sweat dripping down his forehead.

“I know but-” Wonpil got up and kneeled down beside Sungjin.

“But-”

“Sungjin!” Sungjin felt like crying as he got woken up by two worrying guys. Wonpil and Brian were hovering over him. Maybe crying was an understatement. He felt like screaming, sobbing, whaling and yelling all at the same time. But all sound that he could form was a small “Thank God” before wrapping his arms tightly around the two members.

“Oh, but hun, it isn’t over yet-” Sungjin looked with wide eyes at Younghyun. What did he mean- What did he mean? For God’s sake did he mean?! Sungjin quietly shook his head as the grip around his arms tightened. Nails were pushing down in his skin. Blood started to colour the white sheets red. He finally let out an ear-piercing shriek and-

3:06 in the morning. His hair, sheet and clothes all drenched in sweat. Wonpil was laying beside him. Still fast asleep and hugging a plushie Sungjin once got for him. Sungjin sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around Wonpil. On his arms were still bleeding a little, but Sungjin decided to ignore it this time. He could put on a long sleeve sweater tomorrow anyway. He hoped the dreams would get better tomorrow, or someday. But right now, he could live with them. He knew how they went by now. He fell asleep quickly again, laying tightly against his beloved boyfriend.

But something did get unnoticed. There was a body down his bed, a body of a young girl. Dressed in yellow with short blond locks. Her eyes were blue like the sky and they were shining. If you looked closely, you could see them lighting up. Some may say that the girl was blind and that her eyes have never been opened. Not once. Yet the girl has a vivid imagination. When she could still speak, she would tell you about her stories. They were always so beautifully told, that it would feel like you were really there...

But only you and I, know that this legend is completely true. At least, not anymore. Her eyes have been opened, and they are waiting. Waiting for a sweet, sweet, delicious prey. But that’s a secret only the teller and the reader knows, okay? No one else has to know. It’s for their own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back just to make this chapter before 2020 (I'm European, it isn't 2020 yet, okay) Thank you for the people who have waited 6 months for me to update, I promise I'll try and be quicker in 2020, okay? Let's try at least one chapter in the two months. But thank you for reading again, I hope you have an amazing 2020 :) Loves -Day6Trash


	5. 5̶̟̳̝̠͋̒ͅ.̴̧̭̖̭̲̩̌̀͂̋͆̑0̵̰̬͙͉͔̍͋̾͋͘͝

Everyone could tell something was going on between the three members that all have seen, or experienced something weird in their new dorm. Only Younghyun and Dowoon weren't "attacked" yet, but it was only a matter of time before it started. In the mean rime, Wonpil had been starting to wet the bed, and even if it was a rather embarrassing thing for him, it was a relief for his boyfriend who now got woken up every night and didn't have to relive and re-experience the same nightmare over and over again. But they still didn't say anything to each other, hoping that it was just a weird coincidence. But Sungjin still felt like something wasn't right and he, as the leader, wanted to refrain from anything actually terrible and harmful happening. So when Dowoon said he would be going for a walk, Sungjin volunteered to go with him.

It was cold outside, obviously, it was midst winter. The only sounds that surrounded them were the birds and their own footsteps. Whenever Dowoon or Sungjin would breath out, little clouds would be visible, reminding Sungjin of the simpler times when he was still just a kid and he and his friends would joke about smoking. Sungjin was lost in his thoughts when Dowoon tried to say something. They were in an open part of the forest, they were surrounded by trees. The birds had stopped chirping and Sungjin stood completely still, looking at the blood-spatters in the middle of the open circle.

"What if it's an animal? We have to help it!" Sungjin shook his head and grabbed Dowoon's wrist sternly. Dowoon frowned at the leader. "Come on, Sungjin-ah. You don't believe that bullshit story of Wonpil-hyung and Jaehyung-hyung, right? They're just scaring themselves with it."

"We don't know if that animal still's alive, Dowoon, I think it's good if we just turn back?" Dowoon rolled his eyes and for a second, Sungjin actually believed he had talked some sense into the youngest member, but the moment Sungjin let go of Dowoon's wrist, the latter ran towards the animal. Sungjin wanted to scream, but it felt like time stopped. Screams were filling the air. Sungjin quickly put his hands down on his ears. The wind started to become heavier, and Dowoon got serious chills raising over him. He looked back, but Sungjin wasn't there anymore.

"Sungjin?" The forest didn't look the same anymore. It was greyer, bluer almost. The grass felt softer against his bare feet- where did his shoes go? Dowoon turned around, still no trace of Sungjin. It really felt like the leader was gone.

"Dowoon-ah, come play with us." A voice. A voice of a little boy was heard through the woods. The trees all blew into one direction, but no wind was felt. Dowoon was standing steadily on the soft, cold ground. "Time's running- Come play-" The voice got softer and got interrupted with the same, ear-piercing shrieks as Dowoon once heard before. And there he was again, laying down on the cold, hard, wet, ground. His shoes were still gone. Sungjin ran towards him.

"Do you believe them now?" All Dowoon could do was nod.

It wouldn't be the first time this would happen. Whenever Dowoon would hear the cries, he would turn to another world. Well, for him it was another world. For the people in -his- world, he would just pass out. His eyes would be closed, but behind the lids, his eyes were a bloody red colour.

In the other world, it was scarier, though. Monsters were everywhere and they wanted blood. Dowoon's blood. Whenever they came close loud sounds that Dowoon often even couldn't comprehend would be heard across the whole world, letting every other monster know that there was a prey. A prey that was begging to be eaten and to be enjoyed by them. Dowoon never got to the point that the monsters did any harm to him, always being woken up just in time by his bandmates.

But now Dowoon was terrified of being alone. He would often cling to his older members' side while trying to protect himself. What if he had one of his moments and there was no one around? What would happen if the monsters attacked him before he had a chance to escape? Dowoon was scared that he'd die without having the ability to say goodbye to any of his members. Any time he was alone in a room, his heartbeat would rise and his stomach would twist. He didn't dare to move -not even to breath sometimes until someone would walk into the room. That other person would then be attacked by Dowoon 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to contact (or scream at) me, don't be shy （＾ｖ＾）
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Day6Trash_AO3)   
>  [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/day6trash_ao3/)


End file.
